


The Very Last Kurt and Logan Story

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Entropy, Gen, the end of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Some things, some people, are worth waiting for.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Very Last Kurt and Logan Story

The End, thinks Logan, is very, very dull.  
The stars all went dark a millennia ago.  
Even the White Hot Room and The Phoenix have cooled and faded into the grey nothing of entropy.  
Everything is grey, cold, dead.  
Everything except him, the last grain of consciousness, slowly fading into the endless night.  
Soon, that too will have gone and his long, lonely, wait will be over.

There’s a flicker of something at the corner of his vision. It’s been so long since his brain has processed anything but grey emptiness that it takes him a moment (oh, a mere hundred years or so) to realise what it is.  
Colour.  
It’s just a little flicker of flame. Of the most intense blue.  
It’s the colour of the evening sky on a world which died a couple of million years ago. But he remembers. Some things, some people, you just don’t forget. Like those laughing golden eyes, an echo of the sunset of a star long gone, in a galaxy reduced to grey ash by the slow passage of time.

“Humph. Took yer long enough.” Logan thinks, his vocal cords atrophied a while back, besides, there’s no oxygen left in his lungs. But the blue flame hears him.  
“I should remind you that _I_ have been waiting around for _you_? I do have other things I could be getting on with. Important things.” It replies, tartly.  
“Huh. Thought you’d have yer’ wings by now?”  
“Like this?” The wings open without a sound, but if there had been air to carry the noise, it would have been with quite a whoosh; they’re huge, magnificent, a thousand shades of blue.  
“They’re ridiculous.”  
The wings disappear, with an offended huff.  
But the blue flame is still there. Constant. Eternal.  
“Sorry.”  
“So you should be.”  
“They’re very...”  
“Magnificent? Impressive? Fabulous?”  
“...Blue?” There’s a sniff of disdain. Logan sighs, this is not quite how he’d anticipated his death to be; he was expecting a bit more of a bloodbath, a bit less of the sarcasm? He tries again. “They’re very beautiful, Elf.”  
“Thank you. Beautiful?”  
“Beautiful.”  
“I think that will do. For now.”

Logan looks down at the grey husk of his mortal remains, on a grey world, under a grey sky, then up, into those golden eyes.  
Radiant, and with open arms, the beautiful blue flame welcomes him to eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s been some discussion, over they years, of how Logan’s ridiculously overpowered healing could keep him going to the end of everything. But entropy will eventually take even him.  
> Blame Hickman for this and, in case anyone missed it, do a search on House of x 4 and “Radiant and with open arms” for the crowning moment of awesome.


End file.
